


Together

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Together

Marriage never was something you ultimately wanted in life, but nonetheless, you were happy to finally be married to your favourite person in the world, Charles Matthew Hunnam. You met Charlie on set for Sons of Anarchy the first time and actually didn’t really like him for the longest time. You found him to be an annoyingly insufferable jerk but since you really loved your job, you kept things professional. However, after the show ended and you got cast for a new movie directed by Guy Ritchie you tried to focus on other things, which got obviously more difficult than expected since Charlie was cast, too. After you found out that the movie was going to be about King Arthur, who Charlie was going to portrait, and you were, in fact, cast as Arthurs love interest you were super frustrated but apparently, Guy thought that Charlie and you had the perfect chemistry for the parts. One thing that kept you from quitting was the fact that Guy decided to turn your character into a more rebellious woman, being able to defend herself and actually training ofter with Arthur and even being able to defeat him sometimes, as well as not really showing any direct romance between the characters besides your character being a Queen alongside King Arthur in the end of the film. Over the course of filming and getting to know the actual Charlie Hunnam, you found yourself falling for him more and more with every passing day. And now, two weeks after your wedding, you didn’t regret a single decision you made back then, dating secretly on set, sneaking out late at night and hidden kisses between takes.

Now you both found yourself on the set of the second King Arthur movie, sharing a trailer, cuddling at night (even though Charlie tried to deny that) and being able to openly show your love for each other. That being said, Aidan Gillen often liked to tease the two of you, mostly for the way you looked at each other, even though he had to admit that it was about the cutest thing he ever saw in his life, seeing you both, good friends of his, being utterly and completely in love with each other. Nobody really expected you two to marry that quickly but any doubts vanished as soon as they saw Charlie and you in the same room, eyes lingering on each other in admiration and love.   
One day you were about to shoot a fighting sequence in with your character was going to train with George, played by Tom Wu. Both of you declined the stunt double, wanting it to look as realistic as possible. Halfway through the scene, Arthur would come in and you’d have to ‘fight’ both of them at the same time, ending with George backing out and your character, in the end, beating Arthur and sitting on top of him. The scene was physically demanding, especially for you, but since you trained a lot in the last few weeks, you felt as prepared as you could and actually looked forward to shooting it.  
“Alright everyone, (Y/N), Tom, Charlie on your marks…and ACTION!” Guy yelled out behind the camera.

“Alright, Braeden. Show me watch I taught you,” Tom raised his sword as you started to use the steps and movements of the choreography.   
Halfway through the scene, you felt a slight dizziness and discomfort creeping up but ignored it, continuing with the choreography you memorised. Shortly after, Charlie as King Arthur pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and got involved in the training. You ducked an attack from Tom only for your sword to clash against Charlie’s, the sound echoing in the room for several moments when suddenly everything around you started to spin, black spots dancing around you. The next thing you knew, your legs were being held up by Tom, while a paramedic, Charlie and Guy were leaning over your head, the paramedic taking your blood pressure and shining a flashlight in your eyes. You immediately wanted to sit you, but Charlie quickly held you down, “Hey…take it easy, (Y/N).”  
“I’m fine, let’s get the scene finished,” you responded, wanting to sit up again, but Charlie didn’t loosen his grip on your shoulders.  
“I’d strongly advise you not to, (Y/N),” the paramedic said.  
”You just fainted and without us knowing the cause, it’s too dangerous for you to continue filming,” he turned to Charlie, ”it’s best to take her to the doctor to see what caused the fainting.” He stood up again, said his goodbyes and left. After your legs were back on the ground, Charlie helped you stand up, still a bit wobbly and unstable.

“So, Mrs Hunnamn, let’s see what your blood report says…,” the doctor in front of you and Charlie trailed off, her eyes scanning the paper with your blood results. “Say, have you been experiencing nausea or anything like that?”  
“No, just dizziness sometimes”, you responded, looking at Charlie, afraid of what the doctor might say. Charlie grabbed your hand and gave it a squeeze, assuring you that everything was going to be okay.  
“Well, Mr and Mrs Hunnam, it seems like you soon will have some company. You’re pregnant, Mrs Hunnam.”  
Charlie and you looked at each other, shocked by the news that would turn your life upside down from now on.  
“This is probably gonna be a huge change for the both of you. You’re only in the 9th week of your pregnancy so I’d advise you to go to your gynaecologist in about 2 or 3 weeks, to get an ultrasound and a clearer picture of your baby. I’ll give you a picture from the ultrasound we did earlier and this booklet with every information you’ll need in the next few weeks, but your gynaecologist will explain everything to you in detail.” She handed you a little booklet, the picture tucked inside, with a pregnant woman on the cover.  
“Thank you, doctor,” Charlie stood up, taking your hand and walking out of the office after you both said goodbye.

Charlie took you back to set, both of you silent in his car. When you stepped into your shared trailer, you sat down on the sofa, looking at the ultrasound picture in your hands. You still couldn’t believe it. Pregnant. You. It wasn’t that you didn’t want this baby, but you just didn’t expect it at this very moment. You were in the middle of filming, for god’s sake. Charlie sat down next to you, his big hands wrapping around yours.  
“It’s gonna be okay. You know, I’ll support you, no matter which decision you make,” his voice was gentle and soft, calming your nerves immediately.  
“I want to keep it. I wanna keep the baby,” you looked up to him, “I don’t know if I’m ready to be a mum and I’m terrified, to be honest but with you by my side…we can do this.” You nodded, trying to reassure yourself more than him, if you were to be honest.  
“You’re gonna be an amazing mum, (Y/N), I know it. We can do this. Together.” Charlie put his arms around you, pulling you into his chest.  
“Together.”


End file.
